


The Night God's Bride

by DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Im pretty sure this is more bad grammar than actual poetry, Low Key Skirtkawa, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre Modern Setting, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tho kinda one-sided, attempt at poetry, but hey I tried ok, flower stuff, like literally nobody is mentioned in names, medieval setting, no names, so if you don't like the portrayed characters just imagine someone else, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/pseuds/DontMindMeDear
Summary: The sun fell, transcending the distance from the sky’s peak to its edge. The bright, clear blue lost its light, darkness emerging from its corners as the descending sphere coloured the world in vivid colors of reds, oranges, pinks and purples, like an artist spraying his canvas with life and warmth as he’s about to take his last breath.It was a sight like any other day.And yet, it wasn’t.At least for one person.The light burnt in his eyes, leaving his sight obscured and stained with glowing stains.He blinked and ignored the dry pain, taking in as much of the enlightened world as he could.Soon these vivid colors wouldn’t be a part of his world anymore.





	The Night God's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know if anybody will even read this, but if you do, then please enjoy!
> 
> Music Recommendations:
> 
> Suns And Stars by really slow motion  
> Nightsky by Tracey Chattaway  
> Silver Lining by Voices&Motions  
> The Wolf And The Moon bx BrunuhVille

The sun fell, transcending the distance from the sky’s peak to its edge. The bright, clear blue lost its light, darkness emerging from its corners as the descending sphere coloured the world in vivid colors of reds, oranges, pinks and purples, like an artist spraying his canvas with life and warmth as he’s about to take his last breath.

It was a sight like any other day.

And yet, it wasn’t.

At least not for one person.

The chosen one stood at the entrance of the holy temple, silent und unmoving like the guardian statues framing him. His back was turned to the temple, his front directed towards the priests purifying and blessing his body and soul, his face turned towards the sinking bask.

The light burnt in his eyes, leaving his sight obscured and stained with glowing stains. He blinked and ignored the dry pain, taking in as much of the enlightened world as he could.

Soon these vivid colors wouldn’t be a part of his world anymore.

The pink and red colors disappeared first, leaving a white burning sun, sitting at the very edges of their world, surrounded by deep orange with purple edges where orange met darkening blue.

He knew the world behind him was covered in a blanket of dark blue and small, brightly glowing stars behind him, but he didn’t dare to look back. He didn’t dare to miss a glance of the world he would leave behind. Didn’t dare to look at the world he would watch for the rest of his life.

The sun fell.

And along with the sun the colors disappeared.

Pink was overcome by blue.

White turned to deep orange.

And soon after, the bright orange orb, that had watched over him since the day he was born was gone, swallowed by the mountains.

Orange turned to blue.

Blue to darker blue.

That was all his future would hold for him.

A sea of dark blue shades.

The priests touched his forehead, giving him the last of their blessings, and he closed his eyes, accepting their words and songs with hope and sorrow.

When the warmth of their palms left him and their voices stilled, he knew the time had come.

Cold crawled through his limbs and into his heart as he caught glances of those he had spent most of his life with.

People that had helped to raise him.

People he had played with.

People he had himself helped to raise.

They all were there now, at the other side of the gateway, at the bottom of steep stairs, marking the end of their world and the beginning of the land caught in-between.

Soon he would walk through the other gateway. The one behind him at the top of the stairless hill, hidden by the temple.

A last time his gaze flickered to the two people that had smoothed the path he was born to follow, bowing his head to them under the pretense of bowing to the priests waiting for his ascend to another plane.

Then he turned around, done with lingering, and took his first step with a straight back towards the faint light glowing at the opposite end.

He strode through the temple only ever traversed by those chosen before him, accompanied alone by the echo of his own steps as he conquered the building of white, polished marble, his gaze never leaving the illuminated end before him.

Each step was deliberate, confident, without haste, without sloth. He took his time, bracing himself for the unknown he was about to face, but didn’t idle around, paying no mind to the pillars framing his path. The time it took him to cross the floor felt like an eternity and at the same time like a fleeting dream between awake and asleep.

The first thing that greeted him on the opposite side was the gentle caress of the wind. He halted in his traverse and closed his eyes, welcoming the cool breeze like the familiar touch of an old friend.

White and red light filled the edges of his closed lids, enticing him to take a deep breath.

Lured by the sweet smell the wind brought him, he opened his eyes with the deafening drum of his heartbeat in his ears.

The sight before him was otherworldly. Breathtaking.

The hill before him was immersed in a bright light, rivaling the galaxy shining upon it. A dark, snake-like line sneaked its way between the ethereal glow from the hill’s bottom to its top.

He blinked, once, twice. He rubbed his eyes and blinked again. And finally he could make sense of what he was seeing.

The hill wasn’t just governed by otherworldly light.

It was densely covered with pure white flowers which blooming petals reflected the light shining on them from above.

_Night-blooming cereus flowers. Bloom only once a year for one night._

And tonight was this night.

Tonight, those rare and precious flowers would open the sacred path for him and lead him to the other plane with their ethereal glow.

Taking a deep breath, the chosen one let go of all his ties binding him to the world behind him. Be they ties of affection or grudges, fleeting or deeply rooted.

Tonight he would let go of everyone and everything that had formed him into what he was now and transcend them all.

Clad in dark blue robes that swayed around his bare feet, he walked on the unfamiliar, dark path between the sea of cereus. Cool moonlight from above and its reflection from beside him, painted his dark garments with shimmering light.

Bright white and dark blue. Those would be the only colours in his new life from now on. He couldn’t find it in him to mind.

He climbed the hill with caution. Challenged it step by step. Each deliberate, careful, with a small jump, with dirt sticking to his skin and footprints left behind him. The last remindings of his existence.

He took his time, watched the flowers’ open bloom, but didn’t idle around, no longer than it took for fleeting touches to velvet petals. The time it took him to climb the hill felt like an endless dream and at the same time like the swift fluttering of long lashes.

The end came near and he found himself standing before another gateway like the first. The one he had left behind along with his past. But when the first one was dyed in the most vivid orange, then this one had the palest white.

Both engraved with the moonflower.

The crest of the night god.

The one awaiting him.

His bride.

With flushed cheeks and frosty breath he took his last step forward and under the gateway’s bow, halting right on the bridge between the world in-between and the next. Then he waited with bated breath.

Behind him, the cereus danced in the wind’s breeze, their dazzling petals reflecting moonlight on their stems’ shadows, their sweet smell embracing him like the comfort of his mother’s embrace.

Before him, stars glittered in a pond like galaxies, surrounding a temple of white marble, the moonflower crest glowing in clean white, competing with the moon above and the moon flowers sprinkled beneath, over an entrance leading into shadeless darkness, mysterious and anonymous, threatening to swallow his soul.

Fear made him abandon his gaze.

The moonflowers swayed softly next to the unmoving water, their heads turned towards him, watching him with the intensity of sentient beings, a silent plea in the rustling of their leaves as they waved him closer, awakening a yearning within him he hadn’t known of before.

Enchanted by the flowers’ appeal, he took the final step and crossed the border.

Entering a realm not meant for mortals, his presence brought change to the plane.

Kneeling before the flowers, hands hovering over the shimmering petals leaning longingly towards him, begging for his touch, he watched with moon-sized eyes the changes within his sight.

A faint breath of wind touched the pond’s unruffled surface, bringing movement to the frozen reflection on the once still mirror. The stars stirred, left their aligned position to swirl around in a dance of light within liquid darkness. The dancers gained momentum, circulating faster and faster like a whirlpool of starlight threatening to suck him into their depths without an inkling of a chance to return.

He felt himself lean forward, his hands digging into the cool dirt, the flowers’ soft petals caressing his skin as his face dipped forward, closing the distance to the riffled darkness.

The shadow of his reflection came into view, shapes cleared up, the shade of his guise got brighter the closer he came to the sky’s mirror. Soon, despite the heavy darkness of the water that seemed to swallow color like a black hole, details could be differentiated.

His fluffy, wind-ruffled hair.

The paleness of his moon-illuminated skin.

The stars’ water reflections mirrored in his eyes.

Freckles as bright as the stars themselves speckled over his nose and cheeks.

The closer he got to the water, the bigger his own reflection got, the more star-like freckles were visible on his ever brightening skin, his dark eyes illuminated by swirling shooting stars.

Since when did he have so many freckles?

Sounds of splashing water, followed by unexpected, cold liquid spraying into his face.

His heart missed a beat.

He recoiled backwards, his arms keeping his trembling form from collapsing upon the observant flowers. His heart raced as he watched an immortal with human shape and star-speckled skin appear from beneath the pond’s surface.

The immortal climbed out of the pond, came to stand before him with a human, gentle expression. Their face covered by shoulder-long, dark locks, quick glances of starlight-filled eyes, their body hidden under simple, dark, wavy garments, dotted with shining celestials, rivalling the sky itself.

Grinding of leaves and dirt made him spot another immortal behind him.

Moonlight was the only thing that would come to mind. Their hair was short, but their face still indistinguishable through the vivid glow of their skin. The same shade as the moon watching them from above. The same shade as the garments hiding their body.

Movement from his peripheral made him look back to the one covered in stars.

A hand was held out, intended for him to grab.

With a deep breath of calming air, he reached towards the outstretched hand, allowing the immortal to help him back to his feet. His breathing stopped as he lost himself in the star-filled eyes looking at him with kindness.

Still caught in a daze, he didn’t flinch or wince as a coat was slung around his shoulders, matching the color of his knee-long tunic.

Coolness on his shoulder caused him once again to turn, now coming to face with the immortal glowing like moonlight, their hand on his shoulder, turning him further around until they were almost chest to chest. With bated breath he watched the immortal pulling necklaces with moonstones out of the wrinkles of their garments.

Once more he stared into otherworldly eyes as he was given something to wear from a world that wasn’t his. No black could be found. Pupils and irises filled with shades of white, grey and cream, like copies of the moon. Just that they weren’t copies at all.

A third time he turned around. But not to look into an immortal’s eyes. This time he was turned and shoved with gentle touches, encouraged to spin again and again and again, to be encased in cool breath as stardust was blown over him from top to bottom, from his back to his front, until his body glittered like the garments of the starry-eyed being before him.

Giggles echoed in his ears, his own as well as the bright chime of the gentle one, as the one covered in moonlight watched them mutedly.

Clad in items belonging to the otherworld, his hand was taken by the starry-eyed one, their kind smile offering him comfort, while the luminescent one took his other hand, their face devoid of any expression he knew.

Without any exchange of words, they tugged him forwards, pulled him towards the pond, pulled him _into_ the pond. And he followed them without hesitation, without complains, without questioning their actions.

His whole life others had prepared him for this moment.

The moment where he would cross the borders and become the Night God’s Bride.

Whatever that may mean.

His bare feet made contact with icy water, broke its surface and found hold on the steep, slippery ground.

His heart beat faster in his chest, driven by adrenaline and his instinct to escape.

But he ignored it.

Instead he moved his other foot, took his second step in ice-cold water, accepting the frosty bite with wide arms, his eyes focused on the disruptions he and his two companions caused in the stars’ dance.

When the water reached his chest, when the two immortals were emerged to their shoulders and neck, he took his last breath.

Then, his feet left the slippery, rocky ground for the last time.

He closed his eyes as he let himself be tugged underwater.

Towards a goal he didn’t know.

  


There was no sound underwater.

No wind that played with his hair or his clothes.

No grass and no flowers that tickled his ankles.

Anticipation told him fishes were swimming around him, brushing his bare skin.

Rationality told him he wouldn’t know unless he saw them with his own eyes.

Experience told him he wouldn’t see anything under water. It was too dark, too painful to keep his eyes open.

Curiosity told him to find out what was happening in the silence around him, where the only proof of him not floating in frozen darkness was the tugging on his wrists and the immortals’ glow from behind his closed lids.

So he opened his eyes.

And what he saw, took his breath away.

If he hadn’t already held it to begin with that is.

He had thought this world would consist of black and white alone.

Oh, how clueless he had been all this time.

Every expectation he had held onto verified as lies.

There was no darkness around him.

There were stars twinkling all around them.

Beneath them.

Next to them.

Above them.

There were several vividly coloured big spheres thrown in between them.

Spheres of Blue.

Spheres of Red.

Spheres of Yellow.

There was mist-like stardust spreading in the empty black between them.

Dust in glowing green.

Dust in sparkling pink.

Dust in glittering orange.

There was no water surrounding them.

No cold prickling in his eyes.

No increasing pressure on his ears or limbs.

No water bubbles wandering along his skin towards the surface.

There was no stone or earth to walk on either.

Yet the two immortals pulled him along, effortlessly .

Yet there was no gravity pulling him down, relentlessly.

Yet there was no feel of moving forward, senselessly.

Only the dancing stars told him he was moving at all.

Or maybe it was only them that were moving. He, at least, wouldn’t know.

The immortals’ presents stuck to him like a second skin.

Warming his body.

Cladding him in the night sky’s colours.

Making him seem like one of them.

Even breathing came to him as easily as in his previous world under protection of the cape he was given.

In this place, time didn’t exist.

Everything moved at it’s own pace.

No mortal rules applicable.

And so, he didn’t try.

Only let himself be dragged forward as he took in the world he would live in from now to whenever.

And as the time came for him to meet the ruler of this world, he was ready.

The first thing he noticed was the light of a star right in front of him. Different from the other stars around them, this star didn’t seem to grow any bigger or closer. It didn’t fly past them like all the others did at one point. It seemed frozen in space. Unchangeable.

Until it did.

The change was unnoticeable at first, too small to really be recognised as such by someone not used to the rules of this world.

But then it did grow.

His imagination only, so he thought initially.

Until he was proven otherwise.

The closer they came, the bigger the glow got, the brighter the light became.

Until the glow took on the form of a human-like being.

Another immortal.

Just that it wasn’t only one being ahead of them.

There were two.

Two beings, barely more than silhouettes before a cloud of white stardust, were right before them.

And somehow he knew, this was where their destination laid.

Where they tiny at first, barely more than two out-of-place-seeming dots, one outshone by the other, then they grew bigger, taller, the closer they got. Details became visible, finally allowing him to differentiate between them and his two guides.

One was clad in bright white. Similar to the being covered in moonlight, yet different. They were even brighter. As bright as the brightest star on the firmament, guiding the lost souls even in the deepest of nights. Starlight was their hair, stardust their skin and their eyes twinkled like frozen diamonds, even from afar.

The other was darker and taller, clad in a coat similar to his own. Their hair was as dark as the moonless night. Their skin glowed in the shades of cloud-covered moons. On first glance, their features seemed rough and scary, like the night they represented; hiding predators in their muted darkness. But as they came closer, he saw the smile on their lips, speaking of warmth and tenderness. Like a mother rocking her whimpering baby into a peaceful sleep.

When they reached the cloud, his two guides stopped gliding through the stars. They led him into a straight, standing position. Then, they let him go.

All alone, all on his own, on stardust only, he stood free of any hold.

Like a toddler who was about to take his first steps.

But even when a part of him knew, this was supposed to be a moment of honor and deference, he didn’t feel any of it.

He didn’t bow, didn’t kneel, didn’t show any sign of submittance.

For the being in front of him was his fiancé.

There was no need for him to fear what would soon become a part of him.

The Night God was who had chosen him, even before he was born.

Now they had to accept him the way he was, with all his flaws. 

Believing this with all his heart, he stepped forward. His first steps on stardust his feet never really touched.

But even then, he paid no mind to anything but the man in front of him.

His back stayed straight, his head held high, his eyes fearless, even when faced with these beings that knew no age.

The God’s smile widened as he walked closer, but his mind pertained to the God’s eyes only.

They said the eyes are the mirror of a person’s soul.

He wasn’t sure if this saying was made for humans alone, but he knew it was just as well applicable to the Gods.

Because the Night God’s eyes were reflections of the world he saw ever since he opened his eyes after his head broke through the lake’s surface.

No Iris, no pupil.

Only a deep black darkness littered with countless of glittering stars, glowing stardust, gleaming spheres.

With the only difference being the light within them that seemed to be even brighter than real ones.

Or, maybe, he had that wrong.

Maybe it wasn’t the Night God’s eyes that reflected the world around them.

Maybe, it was the world around them that reflected the Night God’s soul.

His steps slowed down, eventually coming to a stop right before the Night God, barely an arm's length away. His gaze was still focused on the glinting eyes before him, even as his thoughts had quieted ages ago.

He didn’t flinch as the God’s arm brushed the garments from his head, even as their piercing gaze examined his now exposed face and he felt all his secrets laid bare before them.

His breath became faster.

He didn’t flinch as the God’s hand wandered from his hair to his face, even as they cupped his cheek and their cold thumb brushed along his cheekbone.

His breath turned labored.

He didn’t flinch as the God’s hand followed the lines of his neck, even as they wiped the coat from his shoulders and the night sky’s low temperature caused goosebumps to spread over his naked skin.

His breath got painful.

He didn’t flinch as the God’s hand followed the goosebumps along his upper arm, even as they stroked over the faint blue veins and their fingers followed the white outlines of his mark.

A moonflower with a blooming cereus in their centre.

The ‘night’ encompassing ‘transient beauty’.

The Night God embracing their bride.

That was his birthmark.

His signature as the Night God’s Bride.

Selected as such even before he was born.

His breath was saccadic.

He didn’t flinch as the God’s other hand cupped his cheek, even as they tilted his head and his mouth opened with the stroke of a thumb over his lips.

His breath halted evenly.

He didn’t flinch as the God’s hand on his cheek pulled him closer, even as cool lips pressed against his and he closed his eyes.

Breath that was not his own fanned over the insides of his mouth.

And like a starving baby, he sucked in everything he could.

He didn’t notice the God’s hand slip into his hair or the palm pressed against his mark.

He did notice the God’s breath filling him with warmth and the subsiding of pain in his chest.

Every breath the Night God breathed into him made him feel like coming alive.

Heavy weights that used to keep his shoulders hanging were finally lifted.

Outside pressure that restricted his movements and inner freedom was suddenly gone.

The cold that had seeped into his limbs ever since he had stepped away from his folk was replaced by a familiar, tender warmth.

It left him light-headed, bathed in complacent comfort, free of all obtruded rules and loved without conditions.

Not once in his old life had he felt so _accepted_.

Not once in his previous life had he felt so like _himself_.

Not once in his former life had he felt so _secure_.

But if he ever had to describe it in any way that came the closest to it, it would probably be this:

It was like coming home after a long, long journey.

Yes, that was it.

He was finally home.

  
  
  
  
  


Decades ago, the God of the Night was desolated.

To brighten his mood the members of his dark sky did the best they could.

The moon was the fullest it ever was.

The stars shone brighter than they ever did.

The planets omitted the most vivid colours they ever had.

The wind blew the strongest to keep the clouds and dust from obstructing his sight.

Yet, the God’s mood wasn’t raised at all, for as old as he was, all seemed to stay the same.

But as his cold gaze fell upon the blue green planet in his orbit, his attention was caught and his mood lightened.

A human, not even 18 sun circles old, stood upon a field of the god’s most cherished flowers. Their head raised in pride, their eyes glittered with the light of countless stars, their skin illuminated by the moon, their long dark hair intertwined with blooming blossoms of the God’s beloved cereus.

With the way the darkness seemed to caress their elegant features, they seemed ethereal. Like a member of the Night God’s court themselves rather than one of those short-lived human beings that littered the blue planet wherever you went and looked.

Captured by the being’s fearless expression in the middle of the night, a time those fickle humans feared as it was the time of its planet’s most fearsome hunters, the Night God left his owned realm and descended to the meadow covered in white-blooming flowers.

No word of fear was spoken between them.

Only syllables of admiration, adulation and adoration.

As the God of the Night, the sun-lightened fields weren’t for them to touch. So he returned to his realm, with the hope of another meeting in his eternal heart.

The moons flew by and they met again and again.

Words were spoken like the touches they prohibited themselves from sharing.

But enough they were for them, as they spent moon after moon in each other’s company, losing sight of the world moving on without them.

Until they couldn’t anymore.

As the Night God invited them to join his court.

And his eternal heart broke at the human’s rejection.

As since the day they were born, they were promised to someone else.

_My family owns them deeply._

_I’m their only child._

_Without me, my family’s blood would forever cease existing._

_They are good people._

_I do not wish to see them shed with such shame._

For the first time ever, the night god lowered their head.

In shame.

In pain.

In admiration.

And also in respect.

As they rose their head again, their eyes were filled with all the lights the night had to offer.

_Then so be it._

_This life of your’s is their’s._

_But your next shall be mine._

The Night’s cool breath grazed the human’s heated cheeks, the Night growing wider in front of their eyes.

As they closed their eyes, the Night caressed their lips, leaving a cool touch on their skin and a deep warmth in their heart.

_From the moment of your birth, they shall know you are mine._

And so it came to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Language: ~~(In case you didn't realise by now)~~
> 
> Moonflower - Night, Instability  
> Night-blooming Cereus - Transient beauty
> 
>  
> 
> If you've got any questions to what's going on, don't hesitate to leave a quick message here or on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dontmindmedear)!


End file.
